


Rinko The Blewtype

by FruitFrakker



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, POV Second Person, Present Tense, blueberry expansion, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Rinko learns you never try experimental gum. Blueberry Expansion. Second Person POV. Bit of humiliation thrown in for good measure.





	Rinko The Blewtype

"Relax, it's just gum, isn't it~?"  
  
She blows a bubble as if to mock you, but on second thought she's just being giddy. Ms. Rinko Iori has had a mischievous twinkle in her azure eyes the entire tour of the colony's science lab, but you'd hoped it wouldn't come to this. But as the thirtysomething flicks away the wrapper to flit about the zero-g compartment, twirling a finger around one of her free-floating blue locks as her jaw ran back and forth, you know in the pit of her stomach her fate is sealed. Just as the Commander intended, of course, but you don't exactly enjoy being partner to his theatrical--not to mention sadistic--games. Still, you can't help but admire the doomed form infront of you. Her curves certainly fill out her yellow turtleneck sweater and mom jeans. Curious how pliable they'll turn out to be...  
  
You reply calmly; this isn't the first time you've been in this situation after all. You're floating over to her as she hangs by the gum machine in the cylindrical room, explaining that this gum is only meant for Newtypes and that, if she would be so kind, you would appreciate her spitting it out. She's about as accommodating as you'd expect; she giggles, batting away your outstretched hand as she floats away herself. If anything she's chewing even more vigorously.  
  
"Now I'm really curious~. Mmmm, I'm really tasting the flavor now, so tart and sweet~." The way she's rolling the wad around her tongue, pressing it against her rosy cheeks... okay, Rinko is totally taunting you now. Of course, it's you who'll have the last laugh, as splotches of blue begin to percolate across the woman's face. "Mmmm, it's blueberry, isn't it."  
  
Indeed it is, you say, adding a knowing smirk to your remark. Her eyes narrow slightly, the the last bits of natural skin tone disappearing as blue tendrils run down her neck and under the turtleneck. "What's that look for? Is something wrong?" Well, you _had _told her not to have the gum. Not much really you can do now. Before Rinko can bother to try to push the question, her hands fly to her stomach as it grumbles ominously, and only now does she realize all at once. "What's... what's happening... my-my hands!" She holds them to her face wide-eyed as her body continues to gurgle.  
  
You told her it wasn't ready of course, and you take pleasure in reminding her, wagging your finger as you do. She scowls at your flippant gestures. "Y-you could've told me about thiIIIISSMMMFFF-" Rinko's hands grip at her stomach again as it pushes out, several inches of blue belly poking out between the jeans and sweater, a new gurgled eminating from the area of her navel. She prods at the new growth, feeling it continue to push out alongside a set of lovehandles, slowly spinning forward now due to the momentum of the expansion. "What... is all this?"  
  
It's just as she said of course; she is, in fact, a blueberry. She doesn't seem to take your answer well. "Th-that's preposterous! I can't be becoming a blue-NNNNF!" Another new spurt of growth; thighs and ass pressing out against those already fairly tight jeans. By some miracle the fabric easily yields, but a button isn't so fortunate, pinging off the crotch of her jeans and bouncing rather dangerously around the compartment. The opened fly reveals a pair of pink panties with chibi MS-07 Goufs embroidered into it. Whether the purple blush is due to this revelation ore the fact that her thighs and ass are overflowing her pants you can't really tell. Really Rinko has a lot to deal with at the moment.  
  
"Mmmmf... I can't, be like this!" She whines, one hand grabbing a belly in the process of merging with her lovehandles and spare tire that's formed around her back--separating her jeans and sweater by over a foot now--while the other hand grips at her bosom, feeling it grow swollen as well, stretching the pleats of her turtleneck way more than they were intended, even for a woman of Rinko's already impressive figure. She's really not having a great time. She kicks out her increasingly conical legs in a vain attempt to stop her head-over-heels tumbling, but obviously she's just making an even bigger fool of herself. As if that were even possibles; her arms and legs now look more like conical mounds than actual limbs now. You really have to wonder where this silly girl got such fantastic fabric, stretching as ably as it has been.  
  
"You're...you're gonna change me back, r-right?" She's giggling nervously now, her already full cheeks now exceptionally plump, and her neck seems to have formed into something of a second chin which her head rested on, now surrounded by a dome of beige sweater fabric stretched out over what had once been her shoulders. Round and round she spins, her heaving breasts bouncing about independently of her body, strands of hair streaming over her fat face with impotent hands and feet squirming as more and more any sense of a human silhouette disappears. "I-I get it, I shouldn't have taken the gum, but... this can't be... p-permanent, right?!"  
  
Hope springs eternal, you say, batting her pony tail about as it floats by. And so, apparently, does juice; various... sensitive orifices of Rinko seem to be leaking a purplish liquid now, straining through the fabric of her turtleneck and panties before separating from her twirling mass as freefloating globules. The hapless fruit of course moans, shaking whatever she still has any sort of control over, which ain't much as her hands and feet disappear into divots. But more than simply embarrasing her further, the stream of juice pushes her backward in a corkscrew motion, as she is still spinning; she yelps further, threatening to careen into a wall. With a sigh, you jet over to her, helpfully arresting her motion.  
  
Stroking her plump cheek--your body resting against her exceptionally curvaceous body, a good meter of ripe, blue 'midriff' showing--you carefully explain to Rinko that she won't be getting back to normal any time soon. Or, ever, really. "Wh-what?" She gasps, as if such a thing could be unbelievable given everything that's happened to her. "Th-that can't be! I can't run a model shop like...urggggh... th-this!" An ominous gurgle once again pulsates from her navel, underlying the fact that the silly fruit has bigger problems to worry about. Her imminent explosion, for one.  
  
"Explosion!?!" She yelps; how many times have you heard this reaction, yet it still manages to excite you~. Rinko is 'excited' in a certain sense, her eyes darting frantically about the room for something, anything, that'll save her. That's your cue of course. You wrap an arm around her, nuzzling your cheek against hers. Of course you wouldn't let her explode, you're not a monster after all. Although... preventing fruit from combusting is a rather, intimate process, and has to be carried out regularly to be effective. One of your hand clutches her breast, while another strokes at a bit of ass overflowing her valiant jeans. Rinko replies with an immodest moan.  
  
"Oooof...yeee....just...nnnf...don't let me burst..." The juice really is getting to her now; it always does in the end. The Commander will have fun with her in time, but for now, she's all yours. You whistle for a team of helpers to appear, streaming into the compartment from various airlocks. Rinko can barely follow the figures now surrounding her, grabbing at her and pulling her away. Her mind is so filled with juice and pressure she can only react by moan at each new sensation. Yes, she will be a fun one indeed. You take the lead, directing your helpers with their giant fruit in tow to Rinko's new home. Been a while since you've done a good juicing; you hope you're up for the task~.


End file.
